This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project was reactivated: Goals 1. Assess the impact of isopeterinol injury on cardiac function using micro-CT: 2. Assess the nature and distribution of injury using MR histology Study Design Animals: 12 Fisher 344 femal (140-160 gm) : 6 control;6 treated Test article: Isopeterenol @ 32 mg/kg subcutaneous injection CT: Quantitative endpoints - total cardiac volume;left, right, and septal wall thickness;EDV, ESV, ejection fraction, stroke volume, cardiac output, fractional shortening MR microscopy: Volume and location of affected areas @ histologic resolution (MR <30 microns) Final Report: A final report will be composed addressing the questions articulated in the goals. All data will be made available to GSK via the web-based delivery system from the Center for In Vivo Microscopy.